Better Part of Me
by mayat09
Summary: Genna and Jasey are sixth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry the year the Triwizard Tournament arrives. OC and Fred Weasley relationship ON HIATUS
1. Tranfiguration and Potions

**Author's Note: Hello there! Welcome to chapter one. Not entirely too creative, but I'm happy enough with how it turned out. Don't leave hateful comments; no one's asking you to read this. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, though. I plan to get chapter two up soon. Enjoy!**

"Remember to speak clearly when you recite the spell," Professor McGonagall called over the heads of the busy sixth years in her Transfiguration class. "Diction is everything," she repeated.

Genavieve Colbert took a deep breath before saying loudly, "_Evanesco!_" The large tortoise that was sitting on her desk vanished completely.

"Nicely done, Miss Colbert," McGonagall said with an admirable tone. "Ten points for Ravenclaw."

Genna grinned. After Professor McGonagall had moved on, Jasey elbowed her hard in the ribs. "Show off," Jasey mumbled.

Jasey raised her pale wand, flicked it, and half-heartedly muttered "_Evanesco_." Her tortoise's head disappeared, making it angry. A hissing noise emitted from somewhere deep in the shell and Genna giggled. Jasey looked amused.

"Focus, Miss Levanti," McGonagall scolded Jasey as she passed their table again. "Mr. Weasley, that is _not_ to be used as a quaffle!"

Genna and Jasey diverted their attention towards the back of the room where most of the Gryffindors sat. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, were happily tossing an empty tortoise shell across the room to one another. Genna couldn't help but admire their ability to disappear only the turtle and not the shell; that took skill.

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand once and the shell popped out of existence. The twins looked disappointed.

"We were only having a bit of fun, Professor," Fred explained in a sugar-sweet voice.

"You were welcome to join," George added cheekily.

"Don't push your luck," McGonagall threatened seriously, though Genna swore she saw her thin lips twitch into an almost-smile once she had her back turned.

Genna continued to watch the twins even after they had sat down. For months the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had shared most of their classes, but she had hardly spoken to any of them.

"Hey, twinkle eyes," Jasey hissed.

Genna turned around and saw that Professor McGonagall was in a whispered conversation with Professor Snape.

"Bet I know what that's about," Jasey muttered darkly.

As if on cue, Snape turned and looked straight at Genna. "Miss Colbert," he said in his deep, droning voice.

"See you later," Jasey whispered under her breath.

"Bye," Genna replied. She collected her books and followed quickly behind Professor Snape.

They walked in silence all the way down to his classroom in the dungeons. Once there, she took a seat at a desk in the front of the room while he put a vile of red liquid into a golden goblet. He stirred it three times clockwise and handed the goblet to Genna who downed the drink in seconds.

The taste never got better. And it had a slight after taste of bitter onions. "Disgusting," Genna couldn't help muttering.

"You will be escorted to the Shrieking Shack at five this evening by Professor Hagrid," Snape recited in the same monotone voice just as he did every month.

Genna simply nodded. Most students at Hogwarts – unless you were in Slytherin – loathed Snape and would take any possible measure to embarrass him, but Genna saw something more; he was obviously the way he was for a reason, right?

Either way, she and Professor Snape got on well enough in the sense that he made her the Wolfsbane potion and she didn't talk back to him in class. The same couldn't be said for Jasey who took Snape's existence as an insult. It was probably because Snape once used Jasey's mother as an example of complete stupidity when it came to Potion-Making. Jasey wasn't one to forgive and forget.

"Thank you," Genna heard herself say. Snape didn't answer, so Genna left the room, already feeling sick as the day turned to evening.


	2. Lost In Hogwarts

**Chapter Two! How exciting. Happy to get this up finally. I know I promised earlier, but drama has ensued. Better late than never.**

"You're coming tonight, right?" Genna asked Jasey as they walked down the corridors towards the Great Hall for supper.

"Of course. Shrieking Shack's the place to be," Jasey muttered darkly. Genna gave her a look. Jasey smiled. "I'll be there," she said seriously.

"Good. You know that place creeps me the heck out," Genna said. She put her books beside her and slid her bag beneath the great Ravenclaw table. They were some of the first students there; Charms had been cut short after Lee Jordan accidentally sent conjured birds flying around, aiming their sharp beaks angrily at the class.

"You feel sick?" Jasey asked, tapping her fingers impatiently, staring at the empty plates, bowls, and goblets.

"Not very. It's really only right after I take the potion," Genna said. She heard laughing and looked up. Ahead of her, Fred, George, and Lee were talking animatedly and laughing with each other. Genna wondered what they were talking about. Probably the previous Charms class. Did they only joke all the time?

"Hey Genna?" Jasey said.

"Yeah?" Genna replied tiredly.

"Fred or George is looking at you."

"What?" Genna had zoned out and true enough, Fred was staring straight at her. "That's Fred," Genna told Jasey. "And why's he staring at me?" Genna looked down at her empty plate as a distraction.

"Um. I'm going to guess it's because _you've_ been staring at him for the past thirty seconds."

"Oh…" Genna chanced a look up and the trio was back, distracted by some new hilarious topic.

"Do you like him?" Jasey asked. The hall started filling up as the clock struck four.

"I've never even spoken to him," Genna said.

"Yeah, but you can tell them apart… so you've got to know _something_ about them, right?"

"No… they just don't look that much alike." Genna shrugged.

"You're insane. They're exactly the s- FOOD!" And sure enough, mountains of food appeared in front of them. Luna Lovegood took an empty seat in front of Jasey and Genna.

"Hey Luna," Jasey said happily. Even though Luna was two years younger than they were, Genna and Jasey loved her. They liked playing the big sister, especially since so many kids in Luna's year teased her. She was kind of strange, but extremely nice and talented.

"Hello," Luna said dreamily. "Someone asked about you, Genavieve."

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Genna?" Genna shook her head. "And who asked?"

"Nick names are an elaborate scheme to make us forget who we are," Luna recited. "Fred Weasley."

Jasey choked on the biscuit she was eating. Genna shot her a look. "What'd he ask?" Genna said pleasantly. She glanced ahead but Fred was hidden behind some tall Gryffindors.

"He asked me if I knew anything about you," Luna replied, picking aimlessly at a potato with a fork.

Genna blushed. She could only imagine the terrible things Luna told him. "And what did you say?" She braced herself.

"I told him that she was a very nice, smart girl who is out of his league."

"You what! Why?!"

"Well, you are rather nice and smart," Luna said.

"No, no! Why am I out of his league? I'm not! I'm definitely not!"

Jasey laughed loudly. Genna ignored her.

"He really does too many pranks. I didn't think you liked that sort of thing. And you both have red hair."

Genna ignored the last comment with difficulty. "There's a difference, Luna. I don't like pranks played on me. I don't like Peeves, for example. But I find it rather amusing when pranks are played on other people… people I don't like, mostly."

"I can go tell him if you'd like," Luna offered.

"Oh! No. No, Luna, it's fine. I'm all right."

"He's very kind," Luna mused. "I could introduce you."

"I agree," Jasey interjected.

"I dunno. I've got to leave soon…"

"Oh, is it a full moon tonight?" Luna asked quietly. "I thought I felt the Rackspurts getting angry. You know they do hate it when the moon is full; it makes their skin break out."

"Yeah…" Genna gave Jasey a look, but she pretended not to notice.

"I think you should go talk to him," Jasey said, cutting into her grilled chicken. "It's not like you're going to eat, right?"

"No. I don't feel quite well enough," Genna admitted. She looked up again at the Gryffindor table. "I don't think I have time," she said finally.

"You've got an _hour_ before you have to meet Hagrid," Jasey pointed out. "How long of a conversation were you planning on having?"

"None at all!" Genna snapped. "I'll just talk to him some other time, when I'm feeling better."

"There's no better day than today," Luna said as if straight from a fortune cookie.

Genna rubbed her head. "I'm getting a headache," she said. "I might go take a nap while you guys finish up." She collected her bag and books. "I'll see you tonight," she told Jasey and she left.

She traveled her way up to the fourth floor, but while she was on the staircase heading towards the fifth, it changed directions. She sighed. This only happened when she was alone. She quickly stepped onto the landing once the stairs had stopped and looked around. Cursing, she realized she'd have to go down three more flights of stairs just to get back up to the Ravenclaw dormitory. She played with the idea of just waiting on the staircase until it changed back, but she heard that could take hours, days, weeks; they were unpredictable.

"Are you lost?"

Genna practically jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice come from behind her. She whipped out her wand as a reflex, but quickly lowered it when she saw who it was.

"Hi Fred," she said softly. "You scared me." Obviously he scared her! He had just appeared from behind a tapestry, for crying out loud!

He watched her as her eyes scanned the hanging art piece. "Secret passageways are all over this place," he explained. "I know all of them. At least, I'm pretty sure I do."

"I'm not lost," Genna answered his previous question. "I just… the staircase changed and now I have to go all the way back down and back up to get to the fifth floor. Honestly." She rubbed her temple. The common room's loveseat was calling her.

"The fifth floor? Is that where the Ravenclaw dormitory is?" Genna nodded. "Oh, well, follow me. I've got an easier way," he said confidently.

Genna hesitated. Follow someone she hardly knew through secret passageways? Didn't sound exactly safe…

"You lead," Genna decided after a sudden piercing ache in her head blinded her with pain.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking seriously worried.

"Headache," she muttered. "I just need to sleep is all."

"Right. Follow me, then."

He led her back the way he came – behind the tapestry was a rather large, dark hallway. It came out in front of her Arithmancy class on the fourth floor. They climbed a flight of stairs she'd only just noticed behind an obtuse statue of a troll. And they ended their journey right at the foot of the spiral staircase leading to the Ravenclaw common room entrance.

"Thank you," Genna said, filled with gratitude. Going up and down flights of possibly-moving stairs was not her idea of fun.

Another sharp pain seared through her head like fire. This time she had to grab the wall for support.

"Whoa. Do you need the nurse?" Fred asked.

_Great first impression_, Genna thought angrily to herself. "No. I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well. It happens… a lot."

"Right. Well, let me at least help you up the stairs." She couldn't say no, so he grabbed her arm and they made it slowly to the top of the staircase. A large wooden door with a golden eagle knocker stood in their way.

"What's the password?" Fred asked.

Genna would've laughed had it not been for the pain she was in. "There's no password." Fred looked bewildered as she banged the knocker once.

At once, a milky voice recited, "The correct answer is yes, but if you say that, it will be wrong. What's the question?"

Genna looked at Fred for a moment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "Are we supposed to answer?"

"Don't you know the answer?" Genna teased weakly.

"That doesn't even make any sense," Fred replied.

"Sure it does. If the correct answer is yes… but if I say that, it's wrong… then the question is… 'Are you a liar?'"

"Nicely put," the door replied and opened.

"I'm afraid you're not allowed in," Genna said, turning around to look at Fred. "But thank you for taking me up here. It was very kind of you."

"Sure. No problem."

"I never asked. I was too busy being scared out of my mind, anyway, to ask why you weren't in the Great Hall eating with everyone else and why you were behind that tapestry in the first place. Are you stalking me?"

"Caught in the act," Fred said with mock defeat. "I better get going back to my shrine of you. Actually getting to talk to you – well, now I can move on to bigger and better things! Like taking candid photos of you or something."

Genna laughed. "Well, have fun with that," she said. "And seriously, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

She smiled once before disappearing behind the great Ravenclaw door. Time for a nap.


	3. Overslept

"Gen, what are you still doing here!" An angry Jasey cut through Genna's long-anticipated sleep.

"Wha?" Genna responded groggily, curling up tighter on the loveseat in the Ravenclaw common room.

"You were supposed to be with Hagrid ten minutes ago!" Jasey practically shouted.

Genna's eyes shot open. She'd fallen asleep for too long! "Oh my gosh," she whispered. She bolted towards the door and yanked it open.

"I'll meet you in an hour or so," Jasey called after Genna as the door closed behind her.

She raced down the corridors towards the Entrance Hall. The halls were only spotted with several students here and there on their way to their respective Houses for bed. Genna was thankful she had memorized the quickest way to the Entrance Hall.

She took a sharp left and started past the Ancient Runes classroom when she ran straight into Spencer Caulfield, a fellow sixth year in Hufflepuff who shared her Arithmancy class.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped, collecting herself. Luckily his reflexes were decent and he had caught her before she did an embarrassing face-plant.

"What the rush?" he teased.

Genna laughed nervously. "I really have to go to…" She tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came to mind; no one would ever believe she was _late_… for _detention_. Luckily enough, he looked distracted by some other thought.

"Er. I've been meaning to ask you something actually," he said.

"I really do have to go," Genna said sheepishly.

He plowed on regardless; apparently nothing was getting through his mind except what he planned to ask. "Well, the Yule Ball is coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to go… with me."

"Oh," Genna replied dumbly, forgetting for a moment why she was out of breath. "Right. Well, I'm not actually going, Spence. I'm really sorry." Truly she was; Spencer was a really great, funny, and attractive guy. But she detested dressing up, mostly because she was bad at it and partly because dancing was something she'd never tried nor wanted to try, especially not with another person.

"Oh. Well, is there anyway that I can convince you to come?" He was determined, that much was certain.

"I really have to go," Genna interrupted.

"Then think about it." Spencer smiled widely and Genna half-promised herself she would.

"Sure," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly walked past him and found her way into the Entrance Hall where an anxious looking Hagrid bounced up and down on huge, nervous feet accompanied by a furious Snape who was pacing the length of the hall.

"Late!" was all he said at the sight of Genna coming down the hall. "Do you have _any_ idea the severity of the situation? _One_ person sees you. _One_ person tells their parents-."

"_One_ set of parents gets to stick it where the sun doesn't shine," Genna snapped.

Snape looked taken aback. Genna had never before talked back to a Professor, let alone Professor Snape. But she had also never been late before. "Sorry," she muttered.

His jaw clenched angrily but he didn't say anything more.

"Righ' then," Hagrid said gruffly. "Better get a move on. Sun's already goin' down."

"Er. Thanks," Genna muttered awkwardly to Snape. He was silent as usual, so she followed Hagrid outside and they made their way towards the Whomping Willow.


End file.
